Ore No Kirifuda
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: It was a long day Amu couldn't wait to get to the Royal Garden. She meets up with Kairi. One Shot AmuxKairi


I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters. The owner of this manga and anime is Peach Pit. Well this is my first attempt in writing Shugo Chara. I know it may not be all that great and I'm probably not going to get any good comments anyways I'll shut up now.

_**Ore no Kirifuda:**_

It was another long and boring day Amu gave a small sigh.

"Finally class is over. I can't wait to see the others." Amu said with a slight smile.

"Amu-chan Amu-chan its Kairi." Ran said as Amu looked up. Kairi was walking down the path Musashi following right behind him. Amu gave a slight wave.

"Inchyou." Amu called out Kairi looked up and saw Amu. He gave a slight blush as he waved back. Kairi walked over to Amu as Musashi and Amu's Shugo Chara talked about a few things.

"Inchyou heading over to the Royal Garden?" Amu asked. Kairi shook his head.

"I have a few things to pick up before I head over to the Royal Garden." Kairi replied. Amu blinked a few times.

"I'll go with you." Amu said with a smile. Kairi slightly blushed a bit as he fixed his glasses.

"King and the others would be waiting." Kairi replied.

"They'll be waiting for you too." Amu said.

"Your right well let's go." Kairi said as he smiled. Amu nodded her head as the two walked. Kairi took them to the school library.

"You're picking up books?" Amu asked as Kairi looked at her.

"Hai and some prints." Kairi replied as the two walked towards the front desk.

"Ahhh Kairi-kun the prints you wanted are done." Front desk lady said Kairi gave a smile.

"Arigato-gozaimasu." Kairi said as the lady handed him the papers. Kairi bowed as then he looked at Amu.

"You wouldn't mind helping me find a few books?" Kairi asked. Amu smiled but then she crossed her arms and gave a different expression.

"If only you need it." Amu said.

"Deta ijipara chara." Miki, Su, and Ran said as Amu looked at them angrily. Kairi gave a small smile. They went to the bookshelf as they looked for the books Kairi was looking for. Amu was at the other side of the bookshelf.

"........." Amu said as she looked at the books she couldn't find the book Kairi needed. But then she heard something.

"Ne~ Amu-chan is this it?" Ran asked as Amu quickly looked at what Ran was looking at. Amu smiled.

"That's one of them." Amu said happily as she pulled it out from the shelf.

"Now to find the other books." Amu said as she looked around she found another one and was about to get it when both Kairi and Amu's hands touched each others hand as they quickly pulled apart and blushed.

"Gomen.....I didn't see you were getting the book." Kairi said. Amu shook her head and waved her arms in front of her.

"I should be the one I wasn't paying attention." Amu said. Kairi looked at her and then gave a small smile.

"Looks like we both weren't paying attention." Kairi replied. Amu blinked a bit and then smiled.

"Hai." Amu said as Kairi picked up the book.

"Inchyou here's a book I found." Amu said as she handed him the book and he took it.

"Arigato." Kairi said with a smile. He had gotten all the books he needed and checked them out as they walked to the Royal Garden.

"What are you going to use all those books and prints for?" Amu asked. Kairi looked at her.

"Thought this could help with out Embryo search and out strategy in fighting with the Batsu tama." Kairi replied.

"Sasuga Inchyou." Amu said with a smile. Kairi gave a slight blush.

"It's nothing I thought we could use it." Kairi replied as he looked towards the side. Their Shugo Chara watched them as their expression changed a bit.

"I think we'll be able to make a good strategy with these books and prints." Amu said with a smile as Kairi smiled and nodded his head. They slowly reached the Royal Garden where everyone was waiting for them.

"Amu-chi, Kairi you're late." Yaya said with a pout. Kairi gave a bow.

"Gomen." Kairi said as the two sat down in their seats and then they started their meeting. Kairi had put the books and prints on the desk as they looked through them. Kairi had explained what his thoughts are as the others nodded their heads. Amu looked over to Kairi as she watched him. She couldn't take her eyes away from him. Yaya looked at Amu and then poked her. Amu quickly looked at her. Yaya had a bright smile.

"I've noticed you're staring at Kairi." Yaya said. Amu waved her arms in front of her as she blushed.

"No I wasn't!" Amu said the others looked at her as she blushed even more and then she went quiet. Her entire face was red. They had finished early that day as they made a few new fighting patters. Kairi saw Amu walking as he quickly ran towards her.

"Joker....." Kairi said. Amu stopped and looked over to him.

"Inchyou......" Amu said as he stopped in front of her.

"I'll walk you home." Kairi said Amu gave a smile.

"Arigato Inchyou." Amu said as they both walked through the main gate Kairi looked at her. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"......." Kairi said as he looked off towards the side. Amu looked at him.

"Inchyou is there something on your mind?" Amu asked as she grabbed his hand to stop him. Kairi slightly blushed as he looked at her. She looked back at him and realized what she did as she quickly let his hand go and blushed.

"I.....Wanted to say that.......I like you. I never met anyone like you." Kairi replied as he blushed a bit more so did Amu.

"Really?" Amu asked. Kairi nodded his head.

"I mean it." Kairi replied as he took her hand.

"I'll wait until you have the same feeling for me." Kairi said.

"Inchyou....." Amu said under her breath.

"We should get you home." Kairi said as Amu nodded her head as they walked Kairi still holding onto Amu's hand.

_**The End**_


End file.
